This Line is our Only Barrier
by Sainokyo
Summary: It's holding me back...  This line that we are afraid to cross...  We could become something great...  Something unbreakable...  If only we could make the leap...  Together.  ONESHOT


_We are at a border line._

_Every action we do dances on the edge_

_Do we even know what we are anymore?_

_Friends…._

_Or something more?_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Parties are where I should feel most alive. I can be as loud and boisterous as I want to, and no one can really complain, because we all are crazy. Drinking and drinking till we can barely speak, but that wasn't going to happen today. Today we were celebrating something Special, So I couldn't let myself get drunk… even when I wanted too. Today was my best friend's birthday.

I peer over the edge of my glass to look at her. Her dark hair draped down, a slight blush and smile crossing her lips. Ino was attacking Sakura verbally with words of humor and pure intoxication. I think Hinata was slightly buzzed as well because she was joining in on the laughter the two girls shared. Then again getting trashed on your 21st birthday was a tradition that Ino and Sakura were high believers of. Poor little girl had no clue how much they wanted to throw this party, just to get her drunk.

Hinata… My, had she grown. She was my team member and my best friend, besides Akamaru of course. She had grown into quite a beauty with those big breasts and a tight ass. She had curves unlike the girls that surrounded her, having only one or the other. She was a looker alright, and plenty of guys surrounding her had noticed as well.

She's had that type of body for a while now, but thanks to Ino and Sakura's brute force, she was in somewhat of a tight outfit, unlike the usual baggy clothes she usually wore, broadcasting her curves for the world to lust over. I had already seen that package long ago…. Trust me; walking in on a friend showering leaves little to the imagination.

I didn't see her like those boys did though. I was in friend zone. I was the person closest to her. She trusted me, told me the secrets she never told anyone else before. She loved me like a friend and who was I to take that right away from her because of my lower half?

I am loud, obnoxious and sometimes very blunt. I did not keep to myself, I let the world see me, not caring if they loved me or hated me for it. I was her opposite. I was wild animal and she…. She was a house pet. She thought before she acted, I was primal instinct… I did what I felt like, except with her.

"Whoa who knew Hinata was soo hot!" Naruto chuckled, eyeing the girl who sat across from us.

"Watch it Naruto" I sighed, taking a swig "I don't want to deal with a jealous Sakura today"

Yea, Naruto finally got the girl, his girl. You know? The one he was in love with since he was a little kid, but we all know happy endings don't happen for everybody. Unfortunately Hinata can attest to that, although she wishes her friends the best giving that genuine smile she was known for, only I knew she was heartbroken, cry those tears of pain and sorrow into my arms. Only for one night. One night did she cry into my arms, pouring out her lost emotions then… nothing? She was back to smiling the next day as if nothing ever happened. As if her crush never existed. She always did that, removing her feelings so others could be happy. Always others first. I hated Naruto for making her do that.

"Ooo that's right" He chuckled some more, smiling wider... if that was even possible. "So how are you and Hinata doing? Have you done the deed yet?"

"For the last time Naruto, we are just friends" I growled. I was about to beat him till his nose bleed, that fuck'n jackass. Everyone always assumed we were dating… Thinking that I liked her like that. Seriously. She was just my best friend… how many times did I have to explain that guys could have female friends too?

"Whatever you say" Naruto stated; backing up cautiously as he waved his hands in surrender "But if you don't do anything soon someone else will"

"Someone else should" I sighed looking up at the heiress. That smile that pretty that only she possessed, she shared that smile with every one. Even me. That was just like her. She trusted in everyone else blindly. She would make a good wife someday.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Ino screamed over the crowd, making Hinata blush wildly, fully knowing that she didn't like sharing her innermost thoughts to the world.

Groaning I asked the bartender for another beer, this was going to be a long night.

xXxXxXxXx

"I can't believe Rock Lee actually chugged that whole gallon of pickle juice down" Hinata squeaked as we relaxed on my couch... It was about 3 am when the party finally slowed and I had agreed to escort our little drunk birthday girl home, only to have Hinata beg me to let her stay at my place. Somehow having her father seeing her drunk was not the best idea.

"Well I can't believe you almost flashed everybody your tits" I teased

"It wasn't my fault" Hinata squirmed "Choji dared me to prove my bra wasn't padded"

"And so you thought taking off your bra would prove your point" I chuckled remembering vividly that cute little lacey number she had pulled out from under her shirt

"Yes" She huffed. "It was a perfectly good idea in theory"

"You just didn't calculate how smashed you were" I sighed, she opened her mouth to defend herself but I continued "I know I know, you can't do anything when your drunk"

"And you're mean when your s-sober" She slurred

"Ooo" I couldn't help but smile "Are you grumpy because you missed your bedtime?"

"M-maybe" Hinata sighed as she started to play with her fingers "They went home together you know"

"What?"

"Sakura and Naruto…" She mused "They are probably fucking right now"

I could feel my eyes budge, Innocent Hinata saying language like that? I couldn't believe it. She sounded… she sounded...like me! That defiantly wasn't right!

"Sakura told me they already did it twice"

"T-that's not bad" I stated clearing my throat, Hinata was entering territory that I did not feel comfortable discussing… because when I thought about sex… I tried to avoid linking her with it. "They've been dating for three months now"

"I meant today" Hinata complained "She never holds back any details. Its so discriptive i swear she could write a porno, hell even i could write that porno. I mean the do it so often too! They fuck like jackrabbits you know? Never stopping, once they get that look in their eyes. Snap. They just run off and Fuck. That's it." she waved her hands in the air explaining the similarities "I wouldn't be surprised if Sakura was preggo by the end of the year" She finished… maybe it was time to get her to bed… Yea… that would be a smart idea.

Slowly she turned to face me, her head no longer leaning on my chest. She looked at me, her pale eyes locking on to my own. She was so tantalizing… so beautiful, no wonder guys were so turned on by her, I mean hell, she may be my best friend, but i could understand why they saw her like that. If only she wasn't so shy around strangers. She had no fear when it came to me though; she was an open book, so when her cherry lips whispered that question it startled me.

"Kiba, what is sex like?"

"I'd better go get you some blankets" I stated trying to shuffle her off me; she was officially off her rocker now. No way in hell was I going to answer that question.

"Time to go to bed"

"Please tell me Kiba. I want to know what it's like" And for a brief moment I saw reality, I saw her and I saw me. A boy and a girl. I saw those curves, those breasts, not on my best friend, but a fully grown woman. It was scary… it was wrong and it freaked me out. When you see your childhood best friend like that, you should start running for the hills, not sit around and let that reality take hold. Maybe it was the alcohol? I don't know but I didn't want this feeling. No... Not with her

"Tell me… or else" she pouted pulling me closer to those daunting lips. I could lean in and kiss her, but that wouldn't be right. She wasn't even sober. Damn… Something was defiantly screwing with my head.

Just act like everything's normal. That's your best friend you're thinking about! Remember that. I verbally yelled at myself. She doesn't even know what she's suggesting

"Or else what Hinata?" I sighed. Hinata was so far gone I highly doubted she had anything planed anyways.

"Or else…" She whispered leaning closer "This…"

Our lips crashed against each other, her cinnamon scent filled the air around me. I could finally taste her, and I liked it. Her mouth tasted of strawberries with a hint of alcohol…. She did have a lot of Strawberry daiquiris at the party. We continued kissing, and as we got deeper and deeper into out kiss we became more and more vertical on the couch. I got lost in the moment. I got lost in her.

I still couldn't believe it; she was on top of me, the pressure of her body balancing on my own. Her hands trailing through my hair, usually an act that would piss me off… But when she did it I couldn't get enough. Her miraculous hands lowered themselves to my lower half, was suprised she was trying to unzip my pants. Losing control I flipped her over kissing her collarbone becoming mystified by this beauty under me. I tore off her top and started to tease those very same breasts that tortured so many men at the bar. I wanted her… Wanted more. I explored this body being show, my lips trailing all over her milky white skin.

We contrasted so much, but here… here we were so alike… We were in sync.

"Oh Please" Hinata moaned as I teased her breasts some more "Kiba please fuck me"

I was ready to do it to. I was ready to make her scream out in ecstasy. I hastly got off the couch and started taking my boxers off. They were the only thing holding me back from this. I was ready. I was ready for her, this giant step we were approaching. We weren't going to be friends any more, screw being friends, we were finally going to be lover and I was okay with it….

I was okay…

Until…

I looked into her eyes.

Reality finally struck

She was looking at me, panting slightly; a blush grazed over her cheeks, but was smiling the way she always did. That very smile she showed everyone….

So trusting…

So loving…

I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this to her.

I…

I…

I Love her.

She deserves better than me. I know that. That is why I never left that haunted friend zone, because I knew that was the truth. She deserved someone who made her blush when she thought of him, made her stutter because of the joyous feelings bubbling with in her. She deserved a love that made her happy, and I knew the person like that would never be me.

I couldn't take her first time. I couldn't take advantage of her like this, especially on the night of her 21st birthday. I loved her too much to do this. Regrettably I pulled up my pants instead, slowly trailing out of the room

"H-how about I do w-when you're sober?" I stuttered pushing her away. Making sure that I looked away from the dark haired beauty avoiding that temptation that almost took hold of my body.

"That's not fair" She whined stretching down on the couch, her breasts pushing against the cushion below. "I want to fuck now"

"Tomorrow okay?" I stated running out the door like my pants were on fire, not waiting for a response. Damn it. Hinata was an oblivious person already… but her drunk? Fuck. She's like a porn star without even trying. I was defiantly going to need a cold shower after this.

And I had to leave.

I didn't want to lose control and loose her. I loved her too much. If we had…. God knows how she would have reacted the next morning. I love her… I love her so much… I couldn't live without her in my life anymore. I loved her … so I let her go.

Luckily when I returned she was out cold, breathing ever so softly. The hum of her voice was so hypnotizing… thank god she returned to normal, I sighed, covering the beauty with a blanket… I survived.

But I lost myself in the process… she could never be my childhood friend anymore.

But she would never know….. How I really felt

**Writer Notes- SO! What did you think of my first Kibahina oneshot? Uggh to be honest i wrote this last night cause i couldn't sleep... than edited it this morning XD**

**I wanted to post somthing today but chaos and Crazy girl are still being worked on, i wrote this oneshot XD**

**PLease rate and review!**

**and thankyou all for reading this! I'd love to hear what you think!**


End file.
